


Try Again

by HissHex



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (Its Jon's gran), Character Death, Elias is still evil and a little manipulative but he's going to be a tad less shitty about it, Gen, The lonelyeyes is very background, me shouting at canon Elias: you catch more flies with sugar you idiot, this is mostly going to be Elias raising Jon with Peter occasioanlly popping in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Jon had spent a week in the care of Child Services when his parents died, before his grandmother had picked him up.Now that she was gone too he had no plans on going back.He could have met worse he supposes, Mr Bouchard seems nice enough. He was sure he had no ulterior motives for offering to adopt him.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995427
Comments: 56
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to draft any plans for today so I just had to spit something out of my brain for NaNo.

Jon’s grandmother had never loved him. 

Or maybe she had before his parents had died, before she was forced to take him in and look after him in her old age. 

Jon was  slightly  too young to know the word “resent” but upon reflection,  only a few months later really , he would know that she resented him. She resented that he was alive and his parents were not, that he asked too many questions, that he would run off  to explore  the nearby streets and alleys .  He knew that she found him annoying and exhausting, that she wished that he would at least have the decency to act like the other children.  He knew she resented having to call the police when he vanished and he knew she resented that, three months later, he was still shouting to anybody who listened about the Spider that ate his bully.

Despite his grandmother’s emotional coldness and neglect, Jon felt a sob crawl up his throat as he  patted  at  her cold dead hand.  She hadn’t woken him up that morning, she always had to since he would always wake up too late for school otherwise. He had knocked on her bedroom door to no answer and she hadn’t shouted at him when he cracked the door open. The main ceiling light was off but her side table lamp was still lit. Her eyes were closed and her chest lay still. No amount of patting or shouting or crying appeared to wake her. 

Jon ran to the kitchen, struggling to reach the counter to reach the landline. Shakily dialling the emergency services, his voice cracked as he told them what had happened. He walked back to her room and curled up on the bed next to her, giving her the hug he’d always wanted but she had never offered.   
  
Jon knew what was going to happen. He could faintly remember Child Services from when his parents had died and he remembered it being a miserable experience.

He didn’t want to go back. 

Looking at his grandmother’s corpse, Jon gave her one last squeeze before running to his room and starting to pack a bag. He wasn’t a particularly materialistic child, too engrossed in his books for most toys. He had no family pictures or sentimental items from his parents, only a plush cat his grandmother had bought him for his birthday the year before. That was cuddled under his arm as he packed some clothes and his grandmother’s purse. 

He looked into her room before he left. She looked peaceful, happier than he had ever seen her alive.  He wiggled her wedding ring from around her finger, looping it through one of her necklaces before hanging it around his own neck. 

  
  


It didn’t take him long to reach the beach, only a few minutes though it had taken him so long to get out the house that he probably only barely missed the emergency services. The sand crunched under his shoes in a way that he had always found relaxing as he walked down towards the dock. Sitting at the end of one of the piers, he watched two men argue on the deck of one of the large ships.  He liked to people watch, liked to work out what was going on without having to actually speak to anyone where he might get confused or misinterpreted. The argument didn’t seem too bad, he couldn’t tell what they were saying as it was more hushed angry whispers. He was pretty sure the smaller one apologised for something and the larger man looked so surprised that he ended up smiling. Jon got very bored once they were no longer arguing and his gaze flitted to the other people out and about the beach and the nearby streets. He saw the men shake hands  in the corner of his eye, before the larger man leant down to kiss the smaller man on the cheek with a grin.  He was watching a young woman pick mussels out of a little cup when he felt a presence by his side. 

The dark green suit of the smaller man from before  settled down next to him on the pier. Jon looked up at him with wide eyes while the man seemed to be looking back down at the ship he had just been on, a wry grin on his face as he watched the larger man settle onto the ship. 

“Uh, he-hello. My name is Jon.” The man hummed. 

“I know. You must be scared to be away from home without anyone to watch you Jonathan.” 

Jon felt uncomfortable, despite the man looking at the ship, he felt like he was being watched. It made his skin crawl. 

“A little… Who are you and why are you watching me?” The man finally turned to him. 

“Oh, you could tell? You might be better suited than I was expecting. Well you can call me Elias, and I suspect you are the little boy that the news is reporting as missing.” Jon pushed himself away, going to run away. 

“Sit down Jon, I have a deal for you if you’d like. My husband and I have been considering some things and that perhaps we might like to adopt a child. I saw you watching us on the ship, you’re an observant child aren’t you? You’d be perfect, if you would accept my proposition Jonathan.”

“Why should I? I don’t know you! I’ve never met you before!”

The man gave another considering hum. 

“I know your grandmother passed in the early hours of the morning. I know you don’t want to go into the ever so tender care of Child Services and most importantly I know about the book Jonathan. The one that stole Mr Thompson away. The one with the spiders. I could tell you what happened, not now, but when you are a little older perhaps. If you came with me.”

Jon felt cold despite the sunny weather. No one had believed him about Mr Spider, had cast off all doubts about his bully (a Mr Thompson apparently) going missing as him running away. He looked at the man’s outstretched hand, thinking back to his grandmother’s cold body as he shook his hand. 

The man stood up, dusted himself up and pulled Jon to his feet. 

“Well come on then, we need to let people know that you are safe. Don’t worry, I’ll deal with the authorities, you’re going nowhere. 


	2. Eye View

Elias rubbed at his temples, hoping to ease the tension headache he could feel gradually worsening as the argument continued.

“I have told you Peter, I didn’t tell Gertrude anything about your little ritual. At this point she is practically an expert in hunting them down and ending them. It had nothing to do with me.”

“But you could have stopped her. You had to have known what was happening I know what a close watch you keep on your employees”

“No Peter, I can’t keep a watch on Gertrude no matter how much I wish I could. She is incredibly good at hiding from me. I know it goes against your very nature but for once, this truly is no ones fault but your own. Your ritual was too simple if it could be ended by an article in the newspaper.”

Elias was stood, coat wrapped around himself, on the deck on the Tundra. Peter would be off for some time, recuperating from his failed ritual, and Elias was trying to get it through his husband’s thick skull that he wasn’t of the Web. He couldn’t just puppeteer his Archivist into doing what he wanted. Manipulation for one of the Eye was a more subtle game, one that took time.

“You need to get yourself a new Archivist Elias, before you piss off someone who is less fond of you.” Elias couldn’t help the smile at Peter’s reluctant admittance that he cared for him.

“People have too much free will Peter, by the time they come to the Institute they are already set in their ways.”

“We’ve never had a problem”

“Yes Peter, that’s because you Lukas’ indoctrinate yourselves as children. And unless there's something you want to tell me, I don’t have any children.”

Peter just shrugged.

“We could adopt.”

Elias looked at him like he had grown another head. Neither of them were particularly paternal men and Peter had shown no interest in having children to the despair of his family.

“You know this child would be of the Beholding, if they are to be my Archivist, this would be no Lonely heir”

“It would be enough to get the rest of the family off my back, I don’t exactly have any wish to bring any more children into Moorland House. I think its a good idea. I wont have my family hovering over me and you will have a better Archivist. Its a win-win situation.”

Elias stood there, hands gripping the lapels of Peter’s coat. He leant up to kiss him as he thought about Peter’s idea.

It wasn’t actually a bad idea at all.

The Lukas’ managed to do it all the time and The Beholding was not nearly as terrible as the Forsaken when it comes to child development. Children were meant to be curious after all. He nodded slowly. 

“Peter, for once I think you might be right.”

“Excellent! I’ll leave that up to you, since the kid will be your Archivist. Anyway, I have things to do and you have a child to find.” He leant down to give Elias another kiss as they made their goodbyes.

As Elias departed from the boat, he finally picked up on the prickling sensation of being watched.

A young boy, up on one of the piers. Lonely and curious and marked by the Web and recently orphaned and Elias wondered for a second if Peter had set this up before discarding the notion. He wandered his way up to the boy, carefully sitting down on the concrete next to him and introducing himself.

The boy was quiet and polite and desperately didn’t want to go into the care system. He was easy enough to convince with promises of safety and knowledge.

It was almost too easy.

The young boy, Jonathan : though he preferred Jon, was ushered to Elias’ parked car.

It was at this point that Elias realised what a huge pain this was going to be. He could deal with the authorities well enough and his abilities would help neuter a lot of Jon’s fears but this was still going to be a messy chaotic child in his pristine home filled with things that could kill a grown man if handled improperly. He would need to switch schools and GPs and Elias would need to take more time off work to settle him in. Part of him was a little excited by the beurocracy, the other part of him had to remind himself that having a more useful Archivist was definitely worth all the hassle.

He could distract Jon with books until he worked out how the hell he was going to deal with all this.

Elias gave Jon a quick pat on the shoulder before stepping out of the car to speak to the police officer who was standing outside the Sims residence.


	3. School's Out

Jon watched from the car window as Mr Elias talked to the police. They were outside the home he had shared with his grandmother. He knew Mr Elias had no right to take him, knew that the social workers would whisk him away soon enough, though the strange man didn’t look worried as the police officer he was talking to was joined by a lady in a suit.

The two strangers argued with Mr Elias for some time before going pale. They glanced at Jon before nodding tersely. The woman left, returning with papers that Mr Elias signed.

Jon was fiddling with the strap of his backpack when Mr Elias entered the car again. He looked back at his home as they drove away in silence.

About twenty minutes later Jon realised he had no idea where they were going.

“Um, Mr Elias-” “just Elias will be fine Jonathan” “- where are we going?” Elias gave him a disappointed look. 

“My home of course, where else. Normally I would be at work but I took the day off to see Peter, that was the other man you saw – my husband, before he set sail for another six months.” Jon thought that Elias sounded a little irritated about that. “So I have time to get you settled in today. I suppose this means I will have to arrange to take tomorrow off as well, can’t be leaving you alone all day… Or you could come in with me… Gertrude will have a heart-attack but since it’s her fault I’m in this situation she will just have to learn to deal with it.”

Jon had absolutely no clue what this man was talking about.

I n the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t a long journey, but Jon had never been this far from Bournemouth in his life. Elias pulled up to an old flat in the centre of London. Jon already decided he didn’t like it here. There were too many people, too crowded, too loud. His new, somehow legal, guardian guided up the short steps and into the house. 

Now, most people would immediately look at the home of the man calling himself Elias Bouchard and note him down as a hoarder. Books and furniture and little ornaments littering the fairly spacious flat.

Jon however, had been raised by his grandmother and the old woman had gathered quite a lot of sentimental items over the years. Jon, therefore, looked at the house and saw nothing out of the normal, if anything, it looked relatively clutter-free

Elias left him in the room he had indicated was his. It was clearly just a guest room,  the double bed far too large for him and the pale walls had a single picture of an old ship on the wall. Jon crawled up onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his knees and forcing himself to take deep breaths. It was all so sudden. It had only been a few hours since he had found his grandmother’s body and he had already been whisked away into this stranger’s home. 

Jon sat like that until his stomach rumbled, complaining about his lack of breakfast, especially since it was coming up to when he usually had lunch. He made his way down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen where Elias seemed to be talking to someone on the phone. The man had a few scattered pieces of paper around him, a spreadsheet up on his laptop and a list with a few things ticked off already. As soon as Jon entered the room, Elias gestured him over to sit in the chair opposite him.

Jon looked down at the papers. He didn’t recognise most of them but he was pretty sure one of them was his birth certificate.

“Hmm? Yes I want him tested to go up a year at least.” 

Elias got up and moved behind Jon, the clinking of crockery and the fridge being opened before a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea was placed before him, the man never stopping chatting on the phone. 

By the time Jon was done with his breakfast, Elias had finished his call and was watching him.

“Since it is so close to the end of your school year, I am not going to bother sending you to school until after your summer holidays. That will mean you will have to come into work with me and I expect you to behave yourself.” Jon nodded nervously. 

“Good. I have sent people to sort out your grandmother’s house and I suppose the clothes you have in your backpack will do for now-” Elias had not _seen_ the inside of Jon’s backpack as far as he knew. Had the man been snooping? “- but we will have to go and get you something more suitable as well. Do let me know if there is anything from your old room that you still want. I have to do some work in my office, I am too busy for a full day off, so you can write a note of what you want to keep while I am busy.” Jon nodded again, causing Elias to sigh. 

“This is not going to work out if you are going to be this shy all the time. I presume this is just shock and will change but I implore you to at least try and settle in.”

And with that, Elias gathered his things and left the room, leaving Jon alone in the cold empty kitchen. 


	4. What is an Archivist?

Living with Elias wasn’t bad. Jon still wasn’t sure _why_ Elias had not lonely decided to adopt him, but adopt anyone at all seeing as he didn’t have a nurturing bone in his body. Though he did have one thing going for him. Whether Elias cared for him as a person yet was up in the air, but he certainly paid attention to him unlike his grandmother. 

They were halfway through his summer holidays and he spent almost every day either sat in Elias’ office or in the Institute’s expansive library. Or exploring, but Elias didn’t like that, was afraid he’d get himself in trouble. The Magnus Institute was like nothing Jon had ever seen. Old and rich and huge. Well… sort of. 

The marble floors shone in the morning light and, compared to a lot of more modern buildings, it was highly decorated. Old portraits of Elias’ predecessors and wood panelling  decked the walls. The ceilings were tall and the whole building was sizeable, but something about the narrow corridors and maze-like hallways made it unnerving. 

While Elias wasn’t a big fan of him wandering around, he never got too upset with it, a mild scolding at most, with a few exceptions. He had just opened the door to Artefact Storage when Elias had caught up with him and made it quite clear that it was out of bounds, far far too dangerous and that if he ever tried to go back in without him again, he would be banned from wandering all together. The only other time was when he had made his way down the steps towards the Archives. Elias was too late this time and Jon had cracked open the door and had made his way into the towering stacks.  The tall, blonde man who had found him peeking in one of the folders had let out an alarmed noise, looking almost as scared as Jon did as they caught sight of each other. 

T wo doors slammed open simultaneously on opposite ends of the Archive. 

Jon only managed to see a glimpse of steel-grey hair from the door that the tall blonde man turned to look at when Elias’ arms wrapped around him, heaving him up and carrying him swiftly out of the room. 

Jon waved his hand over Elias’ shoulder at the blonde man who gave a bemused wave back. 

He could hear Elias’ panicked breaths as they made their way back to his office,  the click-clack of a woman’s shoes echoing behind them, seemingly never quite catching up with them. 

Elias locked his office door behind him and sat Jon down onto the couch. He looked stern as he pushed one of the workbooks he had bought for Jon before settling back down at his desk. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Elias ignored it. 

Another knock. Jon looked at the door then back at Elias. Elias kept looking down at his work. 

Another knock. No response. 

“Bouchard don’t make me call the fire department just to get you out of there. Why was there a child in my Archives Elias? And why did you whisk them off? Who are they?” Jon could feel static buzz in the air as the woman spat out her angry questions. Elias’ grip on his pen was turning his knuckles white with force. He didn’t say anything but his eyes locked onto the door. 

There was another loud thud on the door before the woman scoffed. 

“You can’t hide in there forever Elias. I suggest you keep that brat out of my Archives.”

The click and clack of her shoes retreated dissolved the tension that was building in the office. 

Jon had curled up and wrapped his arms around his knees, shaking with fear. He looked over to Elias who had relaxed into his chair and was leaning back, rubbing his eyes. 

The silence in the room was deafening. Elias was still rubbing at his eyes and temples when he spoke up. 

“Jon. I need you to listen very carefully. That woman is very dangerous and the Archives are her domain. If you go in there, I can’t be sure that you’re safe. At the moment the only reason she has to hurt you is to hurt me, unfortunately that is all the reasoning she needs.”

“Who is she?”

“Gertrude Robinson. Jon I need you to promise me that you won’t go down there. There are things in there that I want you to read eventually, but I will be going down there by myself or when Gertrude is out on one of her little trips. The only reason I tolerate her is that she is my Archivist and I don’t have a replacement ready for her yet.”

“Why don’t you just find a replacement? Surely anyone would be better, she’s scary! And she isn’t doing her job very well, the Archives are a mess!” Elias gave him a long, considering look, similar to the one he had given him when they had first met, before shrugging and returning to his work. 

“What do you think I adopted you for?”

Jon felt off-balance. He was right. There was a reason why Elias had adopted him. The idea that it was for a reason and not just because he had wanted to raise a child might concern some, but to Jon, the idea that he had a purpose and a goal for the future was incredibly reassuring. He hadn’t been very good at his purpose of “being a child” when he had lived with his grandmother. Maybe he would do better with this new purpose. 

Jon scrambled off the couch and tapped on Elias’ arm, asking for permission to use the computer. Elias liked it when Jon would research things which was good because Jon liked researching, he liked reading and learning new things. He could be better than Gertrude. As long as he was useful to Elias, maybe he wouldn’t send him away. 

He pulled out a notebook and made a new heading for his latest research topic. 

** What is an Archivist? **


	5. A series of firsts

_**First Dinner  
**_  
Elias had been busy the first day, setting things up and probably bribing some people into making the adoption process go by much faster. Jon had heard a knock at his new bedroom door and a bowl of pasta had been pushed into his hands while Elias continued to talk on the phone.   
  
The second day Elias had rushed off for a “very important meeting” just before dinner had ordered delivery for Jon just before he left.   
  
It was on the third day since Elias had taken Jon away, three days since his grandmother had died, that the two of them finally sat down for a meal.   
  
It had been delivery again, apparently, while Elias could and would cook occasionally, he generally didn’t bother especially since he was so very busy. It was Thai and Jon had never had it before, his grandmother must not have been fond of it. He thought it was going to be another meal spent alone and was surprised by the amount of food that came to the door. He was sat down at dinner table, crunching on a sort of battered dough sticks that were sweet and salty and peanut-ty type dish that he was working steadily towards completely demolishing when a suited arm reached over his shoulder and plucked a few of the battered sticks out of the plastic tub.   
  
“Slow down Jonathan, I would like to get some of them thank you.”   
  
Elias sat down opposite him and started portioning out the various containers. They ate in mostly silence and Jon was sipping gingerly at a citrusy sour soup when Elias finally spoke.   
  
“I am sorry that I have not been paying enough attention to you Jon. It has been a hectic few days. I hope you have not been too bored.”   
  
Jon shook his head, Elias had a large enough bookcase in his living room that, despite them perhaps not being for his age range, he had plenty to read.   
  
“Well I have to go back to the Institute tomorrow,” seeing Jon’s perplexed looked he explained, “The Magnus Institute, it is where I work. Anyway, you will be coming with me and while I suggest you find something to do to fill your time there, I will have some things I want you to specifically read and do while we are there.”  
  
And with no more explanation despite Jon’s insistent questions, Elias went back to picking at his food and somehow leaving Jon feeling like he was being watched while seemingly looking in a completely different direction. 

_**First Day at the Institute  
**_  
The air was cold and Jon wrapped his coat around him as they walked to the Institute. Elias had given his ratty coat a derisive look and had muttered something about shopping but Jon hated the thought of having to go around shops to buy clothes and decided to leave the man to it.   
  
It was very early in the morning, half-past five and Jon wasn’t all too happy about being up this early. Elias pulled a set of keys from his own jacket and unlocked the front doors of the Institute. Jon looked down at his feet, at the shiny marble floors and waved his hand to watch his reflection. Jon’s trainers thudded against the floor as he ran to catch up with Elias who had walked away, his posh dress shoes clicking against the stone and then eventually wooden floors.   
  
He gazed at the large, ancient wooden desk that sat in the middle of Elias’s office before the man waved him over to a couch.   
  
“Get some more sleep Jon, we can have our first lesson once you wake up at a more reasonable time.”

_**First Lesson** _

“What are you scared of Jonathan?”

Elias had woken Jon up about an hour ago. There was a take-out mug of coffee and some kind of pastry in front of the older man, a mug of sweet tea and a breakfast sandwich in front of the seat Jon sat at. Elias watched in amused confusion as Jon picked the sandwich apart before eating all the layers individually. 

“Spiders.”

“But why are you scared of spiders?” The man’s stare was off putting and Jon flushed, embarrassed by his own fear. The thought of the book made him feel a little sick and it almost put him off his breakfast. 

“The book. Mr Spider hurt that other boy he was going to… he was going to eat me and I couldn’t do anything about it.” Elias nodded along. 

“Right. So what you fear, was not the spider in particular, but that it could control what you did. That it could hurt you without you being able to resist in any way.”

“I-I-I g-guess so?” Jon hadn’t thought of it that way, but he couldn’t disagree with Elias’s words. The thought of being controlled certainly did make him feel scared. 

“I want you to consider things that people are scared of, heights, the dark, spiders, for example and then I want you to think about the deeper reasons someone might be afraid of those things”

“I still don’t understand what this has to do with archiving, that’s what you want me for right?” Jon tried not to sound too confused, too desperate to do well. 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older. I want you to work on that until mid-day. After you have had lunch you can have the rest of the day to yourself. I ask that you don’t wander too far, I recommend the library.” Elias looked away and left Jon staring at the piece of paper that lay in front of him. 

_**First Argument** _

“No”  
“Jonathan-”  
“No!”  
“You are being unreasonable”  
“I don’t want to!!”

Elias leaned against Jon’s bedroom door with a heavy thud and sighed.   
“It is only a few hours, then we can leave. You can have as much of the buffet as you like, I won’t even scold you for eating too many sweets.”

The door creaked open to the face of the upset child Elias was trying to convince to come to the Institute fundraiser. So far he had failed to even get Jon into the suit laid out on his bed. 

“Don’t wanna talk to a bunch of boring adults and that,” he gestured to the suit, “feels weird, I don’t like it” He had put on the white button-up but the trousers were just too much apparently. He was still wearing his pyjama bottoms. 

“You don’t even need to talk to most of them, I just need to make sure certain people know you exist. Will you wear the suit if you can wear something else instead of those trousers?”

“Whatever I like?”

“As long as it is black, yes.”

“Is Ms Robinson going to be there?”

“No-”

The door slammed closed in his face and Elias spent a quick minute gentling his own rage and the rudeness. He raised his fist to knock on the door again. 

Jon came out wearing the full suit, the only change being a long, plain black skirt. He held out a length of fabric in his hands, wordlessly asking Elias to tie it for him. Elias shrugged and accepted it, the outfit didn’t look too bad all things considered. 

_**First Time Jon Went to Elias for Comfort** _

The fundraiser had gone better than Elias could have hoped for. Jon hadn’t caused a fuss and had spent most of his time trying everything on the large buffet. He had even tried a sip of Elias’s Champagne before scrunching his face up in disgust. He had met the other avatars gracefully and hadn’t said anything to insult any of them which was Elias’s biggest fear of this whole experience. 

The night was coming to a close and Jon was acting oddly. He hadn’t been a chatterbox throughout the night, though Simon had gotten him into a conversation about different roller-coasters around the world, but he had become uncomfortable and sullen in the past few minutes. He finished his conversation with the Institute patron he was talking to and pulled Jon a little bit away. 

“Jon, Jon what is wrong? You have been doing so well for me all night.”

He looked into Jon’s face to see tears building in his eyes. 

“Jonathan?!” Jon flinched a little and put his hands over his ears and suddenly Elias knew exactly what was happening. You couldn’t be married to Peter for as long as he had without recognising the signs of someone getting overstimulated. He stood up from his crouch and hurriedly found Rosie, mentioning that he was heading out, pulling Jon with him. He didn’t bother waiting until they got home, dragging Jon to his office and pushing him onto the sofa. He left Jon for a moment to grab the young boy a glass of water. Normally with Peter, he would get him a glass of scotch and just leave him be, but Peter was a grown man, Jon was just a child. 

Jon choked down the water with shaking hands. The shuddering eventually calmed down and Jon looked up at him with a hesitant look in his eyes. He seemed to stare at him for a moment before flinging himself into Elias’s arms, crying a little into his suit. 

Elias was not an affectionate man, not like this. He was more used to pats on the shoulder, but something about Jon coming to him for comfort made his cold heart grow warm. He shifted and sat down onto the floor, letting his charge cry. 

Jon might one day be a terrifying force of nature, but for now he was just a scared child and Elias had no problem making sure that he would associate Elias with comfort. It could only serve him well in the future and could never backfire, it wasn’t like he would grow fond of the child after all. 


End file.
